The Twist
by theprincess1511
Summary: After yet another prisoner escapes Castle's security system, Sarah and Chuck have to deal with him, and their raging libido. Rated T, just in case.


This is my first ever Chuck fic, not to mention anything close to a smut fic. So please, do be gentle :D Couldn't have done it without my beta, Venillashiz, also a largely active member of the Chuck archive.

* * *

Sarah whipped through the cold metallic hallways of the Castle, panting as she rounded the sharp turns, gun in hand. She took a deep breath, willing her lungs to quiet down as her eyes darted from corner to corner. The familiar air around her was choked with tension and she was practically deafened by the sound of her own thudding heartbeat and ragged breaths. Her eyes fixed on the hallway to her left, she reached for her iPhone, lightly tapping the most recent caller before putting it up to her ear.

She waited with bated breath as she counted urgently in her mind. _One. Two. Three. Fo- _"He-llo! Mr Charles Carmichael here, what can I do for you ma' am?" She heard his throaty chuckle as he continued, speeding off like a bullet train until she cut him off. "So I was thinking about tonight's miss-"

"_Chuck! _I need you to get down here _now_!"

"Get here? Here…here where?" Sarah could picture his confused brown orbs roaming the Buy More as he spoke.

"_Castle_! Stoneman got out! I'm stuck in here with him. Chuck, _call Casey._"

"Escaped?" His yelp was loud and she winced, looking around her with wary eyes. "But…but _how?_ I thought the CIA got that fixed last time! You know, the thing with Hugo Panzer?" The last words were hushed and she could practically feel his shudder.

A sudden gunshot rang through the empty base and the bullet ricocheted off the cement wall where she was. Hissing a curse between her teeth, she fired a shot in return, setting off in a run towards the interrogation room. Ignoring her boyfriend's worried rambling, she spoke clearly into the receiver, "Chuck, call Casey and _get down here now_!"

Clicking her phone shut, Sarah slid it back into her pocket. Curling both hands around the frame of her handgun, she backed slowly into the interrogation room, her eyes narrowed and fixated on the hallway in front of her.

A second passed and sudden bang sounded in the room, startling the living daylights out of her. Spinning around, she tensed as a hole opened in the ceiling vent and a metallic slide fell out, revealing a very disheveled-looking, curly-haired nerd with his chucks in the air. "_Woah._" He woozily made an attempt to get on his feet before plopping back down onto the hard floor with a yelp (the slide had retracted). "I didn't know there was another slide here? Did you know that? Beckman really has this place all thought through huh…" His voice died down at the sight of the gun barrel poking his nose. "Sar-Sarah, could you uh, move the gun just a little bit? I don't really enjoy guns touching me, you know, if I can uh, avoid it."

"Keep quiet, Chuck."

"Yes, uh, yes ma'am, shutting up, right now." Chuck pursed his lips before picking himself off the floor and dusting off. Creeping to stand behind his girlfriend, he looked over her shoulder. "So…." He looked down at her. "What are we, well, what am I here for exactly?"

"Where's Casey? _I told you to call Casey._"

He backed up a little, hands up in surrender, "Woah, hey hey, I did what you said. But I guess daddy-o was up in Pasadena spending a little quality time with Alex." He grinned a little at that, tilting his head slightly.

"Damn it." Casey sure had picked the right time to become a father.

"Ok, ok. I think we both just need to rela-" A bullet smashed through the glass and lodged a hole in the wall behind them, leaving Chuck wide-eyed as he ducked the following disarray of gunshots aimed for his head.

Sarah glared at Stoneman from behind their cross-fire and Chuck was pretty sure that if her gaze were a bullet, he'd be dead right now, a clean hole through his occipital lobe. Ducking yet another bullet, she shouted, "Get the guns, Chuck!"

Crawling as fast as he could towards the metal cabinet behind them, he nodded dumbly, "Yea, get the guns, good idea." Yanking it open, he shuffled through it, sending a shower of equipment to the floor. "Ok, no gun here…"

"_Chuck!_"

"I'm looking!" He moved on to the next cabinet, sorting though the nest of wires inside at the speed of light.

"_Chuck!_" They were engaged in hand-to-hand combat now, both having run out of ammo and seemingly matched in ability despite Stoneman's muscled, tattooed body matched against Sarah's lithe form. At least, that's what he assumed from his occasional swift, backward-glances. Ravaging through the last cupboard, he gasped as his hand landed on a sleek pistol tucked in the corner. Snatching it out of the cupboard, Chuck straightened up and watched the battle raging before him.

Certain that he'd caught Sarah's eye, he threw the gun into the air, keeping his toes crossed that it landed in her hands. Unfortunately for him, Stoneman had chosen that very moment to land a well-aimed punch at her nose, sending the blonde-bombshell reeling to the floor, out cold. Snatching the gun from the air, Stoneman whirled around to face him, and for the second time that hour, Chuck found his beloved nose pressed up against the barrel of yet another gun.

"Gah! Woah…hi. Could you just move that a little? I don't really like guns in close proximity to my fa-ow, ow, ow…" Stoneman had twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him forward.

"Shut. Up." He punctured his words with harder yanks of Chuck's arm, earning a pained yelp from the man.

Grimacing as he fought over the control of his own limbs, Chuck squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. _Come on, flash, flash._ A blow to the side of his head knocked him out just as he could feel the familiar knowledge of the kung fu skills seeping into his brain.

Almost a second later, he came to, shaking his head blearily. His cranium was pounding with the force of a hundred elephants and a groan escaped his lips. As he tried lifting an arm to massage the pain away, the curly haired nerd found himself restrained and unable move. Confused, he looked down. There were thick metal chains binding him to the same chair Jill Roberts had sat in a long time ago.

A hoarse chuckle from the computers startled him and he whipped his head toward the sound so fast his neck cracked, only to gasp as the dull ache thudded even harder against his brain. "I wouldn't be tryin' nothing' if I were you," Stoneman growled from the screens, not even bothering to look up from the key board. "Those chains got you tied up reeeeal tight, you ain't getting' outta that any time soon, you can bet your balls on that sonny."

Chuck gritted his teeth, looking over to the door where Sarah had been lying unconscious for god-knew how long. His eyes widened as he saw that her body was noticeably missing. Hopefully she used her brains and had gotten the hell out of there. However, the deep green eyes staring fiercely back at his from behind the door told him otherwise. Thinking past the brick wall that was his headache, Chuck shouted back at the criminal at the controls. "What are you doing anyway?"

The man kept quiet, sneering at his prisoner.

"Lemme guess, you're calling back up." He chortled, "You think your cronies can get past this? This base has the best security from the CIA _and_ the NSA!"

This time, he chose to respond, moving away from the computer to stand over Chuck, a menacing look on his face. "You don't know nothing you lil' shit. Now shut up!"

Gulping, he took a deep breath. He had to admit, the dude was seriously _massive. What on earth are they feeding bad guys nowadays? _Calming himself, he let his eyes follow the shapely form of his girlfriend as she sneaked into the room, grabbing the abandoned gun from the table and turning on the muscled back of his captor. "I do know one thing."

Leaning forward, Stoneman placed his hands on the arm rests on either side, growling. "Oh yea? What's that?"

"That you're about to get your butt whooped!" Stoneman spun around just as Sarah's foot swung upwards, making contact with his right cheek, sending him flying into the cabinets Chuck had been previously rifling through.

Chuck nearly had tears in his eyes as he stared up at the gleaming eyes of Sarah Walker, his badass super spy, girlfriend. Her right hook to Stoneman's cheek came barely a second after he had picked himself up, only to be knocked onto his back yet again. As he struggled to get back on his feet, she jumped, cart wheeling right into him, a powerful kick sending him reeling into the corner, and this time, he didn't get up.

Chuck couldn't help but let out a victorious 'whoop' as Sarah flipped her golden locks out of her face, a fierce look on her face. She stood there, her chest heaving as she surveyed the damage, her eyes roaming over the fallen objects, the tangled wires on the floor and the broken bits of metal before coming to a halting stop on him.

Sarah could feel his eyes raking up and down her body, pausing at the small, bleeding cut on her right cheek before continuing their way down. Brushing the self-conscious feeling away, she stepped towards him, her heels clacking softly on the tiles.

"Great, Sarah! That was totally awesome. So, now that he's out, could you, um, maybe untie me?" Chuck's grin faltered slightly as he caught sight of the look on her face. It was the kind of look she usually got when he'd just saved her from some guy with another take-over-the-world-scheme, or when she'd just come back from some mission. It was _that_ look. _She couldn't be…_

He licked his lips as he watched her take another step closer in those shiny black heels he loved so much. "Sarah?" he asked as she stopped right before him, putting her hands on the same places Stoneman had. Chuck's eyes widened, the look on her face was definitely more intimidating than a thousand bad guys put together. He felt himself go rigid as she reached down, letting a finger travel down the length of his arm, coming to pick at the bulky chains that held him in place.

"You know, I've always wondered what it'll feel like to sit in that chair, all wrapped up in chains."

"Really?" Chuck arched an eyebrow.

"Yea… but now, I think you look so much better that I do. It's so…kinky." She let that linger in the air before moving slowly, stretching her legs below the arm rests and nestling herself comfortably on Chuck's lap, smirking as she felt his breathing begin to quicken.

"Umm, Sarah? Not that I don't enjoy this, but-"

"Shhhhh…." She placed her finger on his lips, her smile widening as his eyes glazed over. Stretching his neck as far out as possible, he captured her lips with his own, and Sarah couldn't help the small sigh that escaped. She pressed herself closer to him, and Chuck kissed her harder, eagerly shifting as well, reveling in the feel of her soft curves pressing against his own hard body.

The friction that came from that small movement alone was delicious and Sarah gasped, her eyelids fluttering and her head lolling. That was soon followed by a moan as Chuck's lips appeared at her pulse point, making their talented way up to the juncture right below her ear that made her shiver, a wave of pleasure rippling through her.

She shifted her hands up his chest, running them through his soft curls as he rubbed his thumbs slowly over the small patch of skin where her incredibly form-fitting shirt had ridden up. The haze slowly lifted as she felt his warm breath at her ear. "Maybe you should let me go before Stoneman wakes up?"

Grinning wickedly, she gave Chuck a lingering kiss on the lips before slipping off him and sliding to the floor. Running her finger down his chest lightly, she stopped at the top button of his gradually tightening jeans, and he bit his lip, letting his head fall back. Popping it slowly, she looked back up at him through her lashes, making sure to bite her lip just slightly, knowing just how much he loved that look. "Are you sure you want to stop here?"

Chuck shook his head so hard, she worried it would unscrew itself, something between a squeak and a mumble escaping his lips. "I thought not." Winking, Sarah bent her head, unzipping his pants with her teeth.

A sudden loud noise made her jump up, her gun cocked. Casey cleared his throat, walking in, "Yea, well I think you should." Nodding at Sarah, he glanced at Chuck before going straight to the still-unconscious Stoneman in the corner. "Zip yourself up Bartowski, I don't want to see anymore of you than I already have. I don't want you hanging crumpet through our next mission."

"I would! If someone could just unchain me already!" He gestured to his dilemma with his fingers as best as he could.

"You do it Walker, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way, besides, I'm pretty sure Bartowski blew his load when I walked in." He shuddered visibly as he hauled the convict out the door with him.

"And don't even think of continuing your frolicking while I'm gone. The general's gonna call soon. I don't think she'll appreciate this blackmail material as much as I do."

Chuck's head popped out to look around Sarah, who was busy picking the lock on the chains. "What blackmail?"

Casey smirked, tapping the camera peeking out of his back pocket as he turned the corner.

* * *

Thanks for reading, do review, they make my day!


End file.
